


The Blue Light in the Mirror

by Deviant_Mai



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angsty Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Whump, Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor Needs A Hug, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Gen, Hank Anderson & Connor Friendship, Hank Anderson and Connor are Family, One Shot, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Protective Parent Hank Anderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 11:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20873495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deviant_Mai/pseuds/Deviant_Mai
Summary: Connor is still wrestling with some doubts following the revolution, despite everything feeling peaceful. He can't pin point the problem until he catches himself staring at his reflection. Now, he's looking for a quick solution to solve his problems.(One-shot)





	The Blue Light in the Mirror

Connor grimaced as he looked at himself in the mirror. Multiple post it notes littered the bathroom, some belonging to Hank and some belonging to the android. Hank’s were often dad jokes about something or crude comments that the RK800 often scolded him for, the self deprecating notes being the one that bothered him the most. Connor’s notes were littered with doodles of Sumo and inspirational quotes Markus had recited to him whenever the two met up to discuss Jericho and other issues. 

He was still in his pajamas that Saturday morning, which Hank insisted he wear despite the android not really sleeping. He owned two pairs, one being pj pants and one being pj shorts. Functional while not being too wasteful. He always wore his DPD hoodie that Gavin had gifted him as a small apology gift for the previous years incidents. Connor wore it constantly as it was extremely comfortable, not to mention it was nice to see the man who swore he hated him so much give such a kind gift. Hank always made fun of him though. Despite it being extremely hot outside, due to summer approaching, Connor insisted on wearing the hoodie as his pajama top and Hank made sure to point it out constantly. He remembered a certain incident when he had been cooking. 

“ Connor, how the hell are you wearing that thing?”, Hank called from the couch, practically laying in a pool of sweat. 

He smiled from the kitchen, “Hank, I don’t overheat as humans do. Besides, it’s comfortable”

“God, just lookin’ at you is making me have a heat stroke. We need better AC in here.”

Connor smiled at the memory. Even when the Lieutenant didn’t intend it, he could always bring a smile to his face. He was lucky that Hank let him stay here following the revolution. While he could’ve stayed in Jericho, he doubted that the other androids that he had previously hunted would’ve been keen on the idea. Despite Markus and Simon assuring him that he would be welcomed...Connor knew he couldn’t go there. The hostility from the other leaders, specifically North, made that abundantly clear.

He looked back into the mirror, observing his reflection. He readjusted his hair a bit, struggling to get the unruly curls to stay down. Ultimately he shrugged, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to get it to stick the way he wanted them to anyway. He always wondered how the workers at Cyberlife had managed to make his hair so neat. 

He was drawn back to the mirror as his LED began to flicker blue and yellow. He leaned forward, staring at it. Why didn’t he ever take it out? His LED led to many issues even after the revolution. Many people were angry following the revolution, despite Markus’ peaceful protest. Other androids were able to blend in, avoiding their rage to the best of their ability. But with the blue glow from the side of his head, he turned himself into a prime target. He was perfectly able to defend himself, so it was never one of his concerns. Only once had he been successfully jumped. He was nearly beaten to death on a walk with Sumo, knives being drawn by his attackers. 

Hank doesn’t like it when he goes on walks by himself anymore. 

Other androids, following their deviancy, often removed their LED in a way of liberating themselves from their owners- from their slavery. And by not removing his, he isolated himself from his own people. Every time he enters Jericho to speak with Markus concerning matters...he feels their glares, feels their judgement. Their eyes tearing into him mercilessly. He not only made himself a target for humans but separated himself from his own kind. As if his previous title as the “Deviant Hunter” didn’t do that already. The other time he had been successfully attacked was by some androids who had previously been hunted. 

Markus now makes sure that one of the deviant leaders is always accompanying him whenever he was in Jericho.

Connor was unaware how long he was staring at himself in the mirror, his eyes still drawn to the LED. He subconsciously opened the drawer, his hand finding a dull pair of scissors. He held them up to the side of his forehead, his hand shaking a bit as he aimed it right into the corner of the LED, dimly aware of it spinning into a shade of red. His hand began to tremble before he inhaled, digging it into his synthetic skin before having instant regret. 

\----

Hank was in the kitchen, using an old spatula to scramble some eggs. He was zoning out as he cooked, barely listening to the news that was playing in the distance. Sumo was scarfing down his food that Hank had slid into his bowl, Hank making a slightly disgusted expression as food was flecked everywhere on the tile. He knew he had to clean that up later before Connor did, Hank always feeling bad for the android cleaning up everything.

When he was finished, Hank dumped eggs onto a place and slid them onto the table, which was now clean. Connor was hardly a “cleaning” android, as his model wasn’t really made for that. However, he was especially good at nagging Hank into keeping things organized. Hank could complain more, only if the android didn’t insist on helping him every time with the cleaning. 

“Connor,” Hank called. “Breakfast’s ready!”

The android didn’t eat, but Hank knew it made him feel better to sit with him as he ate. Not to mention it gave Hank someone to mutter to about the dumb news. It’s the little things that made him happy, but he also knew that his rants amused his friend. 

Hank looked down the hall, “Con, you ready? You done looking at yourself in the mirror?”

No response. Hank knew how much time and effort Connor put into his appearance so he didn’t want to push further, he could wait. That was until Connor stumbled down the hall, the sound of him brushing against the wall being heard.

“erm..Hank?” Connor muttered.

Hank turned slightly before paling. The RK800 was clutching his forehead, thirium running down the face and in between his fingers while staining his sweater. He was grimacing and seemed slightly in pain but there was more of a look of frustration on his face.

“The hell happened,” Hank swore as he rushed over. “Shit, Connor”

“It’s..fine, Lieutenant. Only inconvenient”, He sighed.

Hank shook his head, “Doesn’t look just inconvenient. Come on, let’s get that taken care of.”

Connor sat on the couch, his form rigid and stiff as Hank tended to the injury. Now that Hank got a good view of it, he was able to see how bad the damage was. The LED was still in place but there was a deep puncture wound around the light. The RK800 winced as Hank pressed the cloth against the gash.

“Please, Lieutenant,” Connor mumbled. “It’s nothing to worry about. My thirium levels are fine”

The older man scoffed, “as if I’m going to believe that. I called Markus anyways”

Connor looked to the side. Of course Hank called Markus. It’s typically what Hank did when something was wrong with the android. Sort of. He only did it when Connor would (obviously) hide the truth from him about matters. It happened often. Calling Markus was akin to a frustrated father dialing a mother to get help dealing with a child. It would be hilarious if he wasn’t the child in the scenario.

Hank continued to dab at the injury with the towel, Connor biting back a comment about dirtying the cloth with thirium stains. He knew it wouldn’t go over well.

“If you were planning on taking it out of your forehead, you know we could’ve gone to Jericho. Since they’ve got that,” Hank cringed at trying to come up with the technical name. “removal thingy. It’s a lot safer”

He shrugged, feeling ashamed at forgetting that fact. Hell, he helped Simon and Josh design the thing, how did he manage to forget it. While he was wrestling with his own thoughts, Hank inhaled sharply- a trait he had adapted whenever he was going to gently scold Connor about something. 

“It’s like we talked about before, I know a bunch of assholes have been making you feel like shit over this but you can’t let it get to you. Some dick heads just are going to keep mouthing off about androids for a bit longer. Change is hard to accept”

Connor roughly took the towel away from Hank, holding it against his forehead, “ It’s not the humans that are my concern.”

He saw the man's features slowly shift to a more pitiful one. He sighed and looked at the troubled android with a sympathetic look. 

“Son, this is a huge step for you. You can’t let anyone, human or android, make that choice for you,” Connor looked down shamefully and Hank touched his shoulder. “People will always try to bring you down for being different. But what the hell is wrong with being special?”

“I’m hated by my own people, Hank, and I deserve it. I hurt so many of them, no wonder they hate me.”

Hank pulled back, looking him dead in the eye. He smiled slightly, “everyone deserves a second chance.”

Connor stared back at Hank before smiling, shaking his head. The two continued in silence, the android allowing the older man to take back to towel to dab at the injury. Hank stood up and looked at his forehead, grimacing.

“Well, it’s still glowing,” Hank looked it over. “Do you still want me to help you take it out?”

The android remained silent for a second, thinking it over. He then smiles up at the Lieutenant, “I think I’m good. I’ll wait a bit longer”

Hank stared back at him before sighing with a smile, patting his head. The two, after relaxing a bit, moved back into the kitchen to enjoy their morning. The young android assuring Hank that Markus really didn’t need to come over, Hank begrudgingly acknowledging that he may have overreacted. 

They spent the rest of the day slouched on the couch, enjoying their Saturday morning while Sumo leaned his head against Connor’s lap. And for the first time in a long time...Connor felt at peace with himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, sorry that this is so short. I just wanted to get out a oneshot before a work on my next big story, which I'm working really hard on. Hope I can get that together soon. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
